Oneshot Collection of Doom
by Pizarro
Summary: Various stories about love and friendship in One Piece, using pairings and BrOTPs such as LawLu, LawNa, Frobin, Shakino, UsoNa and possible others. The romance is intended to be subtle, but I wouldn't be too sure about that.


**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

**Friendly Reminder**

Donquixote Doflamingo's defeat was entirely unexpected for a great part of the world. Yet it happened, his Shichibukai status was revoked and, considering Admiral Fujitora's actions and will, the very concept of pirates working for the Government was shaking.

This had brought to the Pirate Alliance consisting of the Straw Hat and Heart Pirates a good deal of fame, Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar Law's bounties going tremendously high.

Yet, the two crews meeting at Zo, a small island situated in the New World, was an event that announced a temporary separation: after having achieved the goal of taking down the man he hated the most, Law intended to go _somewhere_ to do _something. _

Even when Usopp had asked him to give more details he refused to answer. Sanji, who was the most aware of the ex-Shichibukai's obsessive hatred for Doflamingo, began suspecting that the alliance was finally and completely over.

Knowing about the distrust that had started building up, Law promised to leave on of his crewmates, Shachi, on the Sunny. However, the navigator of the Straw Hats, Nami wasn't too calm concerning that and, after having gathered every single piece of courage she had in her soul, she said:

"I heard you threatening Shachi to kick him out of your crew! Although we can do things our own way, being used isn't something we would accept and… And… Every single one of us experienced pain in Dressrosa. We could have died!"

"That was a just a joke, supposed to bring Shachi down to Earth" said Law, as bored as usual. "Besides, your captain wanted to defeat Doflamingo even without me being there, on Punk Hazard. And I can't see why _you_ of all people complain about danger. Let real fighters do such things."

His words were painful for Nami, yet she wouldn't show it. It was a matter of pride and, on top of that, crying was out of discussion in front of the surgeon's dagger-throwing eyes.

While Luffy went on about _Tora-man _being a good guy, her voice had reached Usopp's Chopper's , Brook's and Franky's ears, who started protesting loudly and showing their concern about the alliance ending. Sanji was enraged by Law suggesting his _Mellorine _was weak and Zoro and Robin stayed calm, without the smallest sign of worry on their faces.

Seeing what an uproar the troublesome Cat Burglar had started and wishing to prove that the two crews were still allied, the infamous surgeon spoke once again:

" Then I will have no choice. I will have to exchange hearts with someone from your crew, because otherwise you seem unsatisfied with my sign of trust. " Smirking, he kept on talking:

"Nami-ya, you are the fittest for this."

Taken by surprise and with a yet unfaltered anger, Nami protested:

"Why me?! Is there a reason why you think I'm the fittest?"

With his features still raised in a sarcastic smile, Law was willing to give an explanation:

" Since you are the least physical fighter of the crew and the techniques you use don't harm your very person, I'm sure my heart would be the safest in your chest. After all, you are the distrusting one, so bear the consequences."

" Fine! But you get beat up all the time, how can I entrust my heart to someone like that?"

" There are no dangerous people I've got to face in my journey. And I repeat: it was your very own choice. Are you deaf, perhaps?"

She shook her head. After all, it was a negative answer to his question. Trying not to shiver, she stood up and approached the man. The young woman was aware of Sanji's fury towards Law, of Luffy realizing that the other captain was subtly mocking his navigator. Robin was just thinking back to all the times when Nami would be so angry at herself because she couldn't help but be rude to that sadist of a doctor, who had no other business but playing with everyone's minds.

Facing each other, Law put his hand on her face. In a matter of seconds, there was no way her heart would be anywhere else than in that very hand. His tattooed fingers were trailing on her neck slowly, down to her chest and for a moment she wondered whether he had no intention of…

"_Mes"_, he shouted, and she fell to her knees, heavily panting. A short while after, the exchange was done. They had switched hearts in front of everyone, as a friendly reminder that the Straw Hat Pirates and Heart Pirates were staying allied for an undetermined time. Shachi also remained on Sunny's deck, happy to stare at the beautiful women Luffy had gathered under his flag.

Law left, without looking behind, and as soon as he entered the submarine, Bepo noticed that his captain was in high spirits.

"What is it, Bepo?" he asked with an amused look on his face. "You have always wanted to know what would happen if someone were to steal my heart, ain't it right? That Nami-ya is a burglar so skilled that se didn't even have to break a sweat to rob me."

"What do you mean? Haven't you given your heart as a sign of trust?" asked the polar bear, utterly confused.

"Exactly".

Law grinned slightly, for he felt how fast the woman's heart was beating inside his chest.


End file.
